Broken Pieces
by DarkWhiteRose
Summary: My name is Eztli Coaxach meaning Blood Serpent Flower. I'm the daughter of Wolverine and Poison Ivy. I'm only 10 years old and also died along with the young Robin but we made it out. All I got to do now is to fight to live. But I'm now in Broken Pieces.


She couldn't breathe; it hurt too much to even try with one collapsed lung. Both rib cages broken, one leg broken to shit and the other badly bruised. She wouldn't scream out in pain over this, no never. She had to keep strong and not frighten the young boy that was with her in this run down ware house.

Plus her head hurt like a bitch well it was broken in two different places. The great and only girl born to the Wolverine of the X-men, her name Eztli Coaxoch Howlett- Isley and yes only child of Poison Ivy; to step in a stupid trap. Wishing her dad or even her mother would come to her aid and help her. Little did she know that they were coming for her along with Batman.

Eztli knew that the boy was Robin and that Batman long ago had lost one his Robin this way. Eztli took all the blows that these thugs could dish out on her since she didn't want the young Robin die this way. She could heal from this but not him.

"I'm sacred Eztli." Said the young Robin

Eztli looked at the boy through her good eye and smiled as best as she could. Mustering up the energy to speak to him was hard but he needs it.

"Do not be afraid young Robin. Your father and my parents will come soon. I know that much little bird." Said Eztli as she coughed up blood and had hard time breathing.

Her arms were hand cuffed behind her back making the pain in her arms worst because she knew that her right shoulder was most likely broken in two different places. She could hear the thugs coming back, thinking that they were coming back to do round four on her.

Little did she know that they planning on using a bomb to blow up the place. They stood before her and looked at the young Robin who was also hand cuffed. Giving them an evil smile before leaving them and closing the door behind them but luck was at her side at last. They didn't paddle lock the door.

Using what strength she had left. Eztli quickly got on her knees and removed her arms from behind her back. Eztli looked at the boy and smiled as best as she could to him again. They would make it out alive and not repeat history again.

"Come little bird. We must make it out fast. I hear something going ticking and I'm not taking that as a good sign."

Robin nod his head and got up, trying not scream out in pain as was his legs took a beating. Eztli walked through her pain and walked as fast as she could. At last they made it to the door; Eztli quickly opened the door and about screamed. In the door way were her uncle Joker and her auntie Harley Quinn.

"We must leave, this place is about to go up in pieces."

"Harley dear take the little bird boy and I will take Eztli."

Seeing the look on Robin's face was the look of death. It was getting harder to breath but she pushed through it.

"It's ok little bird, they won't hurt you love. They are here to help." Said Eztli as she looked at Robin and he walked over to my auntie who picked up and held him dearly. At least she understood what hell he went through.

Once my uncle had me in his arms, they ran like bats out of hell and not a minute to late. Just as they rounded the corner of the other building, the ware house went out with a bang and a loud one too. That's when the tears left me, the pain, feeling hopeless and above feeling like death almost won. I could hear my auntie was saying words of comfit to the little bird as he cried his eyes out.

I could hear the bat car pull up and along with a couple more. I could hear people getting out and their heart rates were everywhere. My uncle must of head them because he said something to my auntie who was about to say when something I wish to never, ever hear in my life.

A cry of man in a world of hurt of losing someone so dear to him, then others were going to join in when my auntie yelled them over.

"Robin!" yelled Batman and his other robins

"EZTLI" yelled both of my parents when they seen how badly I was hurt

I could make out that my auntie was trying to hand over little Robin to his father but he wouldn't let go for the life of him but in a minute or so he did let go. I could feel that father was holding me now and my mother was crying her eyes out. I wanted to say it would be alright in the end but how could I when the world was going so dark and cold.

"James she's not breathing!" said Poison Ivy in alarm

"Get her in the bat mobile and we will get her to the hospital as quickly as we can." Said Batman

* * *

_I hoped you like the start of this story. Tell me what you think, this been bouncing around in my head for a while now so I typed it as fast as I could, so enjoy. _


End file.
